


When the Hands of the Family Clock Cease to Turn

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 31 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://rhiannonmr.livejournal.com/profile">rhiannonmr</a>'s prompt of <i>Molly postwar in a cemetary. Anyway it goes the Weasleys will most likely have casualties and one of the most haunting scenes in OotP was Molly's boggart</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When the Hands of the Family Clock Cease to Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhiannonmr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rhiannonmr).



> Written on 31 May 2006 in response to [rhiannonmr](http://rhiannonmr.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Molly postwar in a cemetary. Anyway it goes the Weasleys will most likely have casualties and one of the most haunting scenes in OotP was Molly's boggart_.

"I've knitted each of you a jumper. I know it must be cold, and I've managed to come by the most inexpensive cashmere! It's crimson and quite soft—you'll love it. Don't make faces. You know you never dress warmly enough. Oh! Did I mention? You may not approve at first—but she truly is happy with him so I know you'll come to understand—Ginny is engaged to Blaise Zabini! Now, it must come as a shock. I realize we all expected that she would marry Harry, but, well, he and Hermione—yes, Ron, she's happy, too—seem to get on so well together."


End file.
